Innocent Love
by inu youkai bitch
Summary: He hated being fat, why couldn't he just be handsome like his younger brother? What happens when, after 13 years, Sesshomaru gets what he wanted, but will Kagome still love him when she finds out how he got what he wanted? SessKag


IYB: Hey guys! I've decided that Sesshou's head is beginning to inflate since he's always fit and handsome in these stories… So I'm gonna take down his ego a notch!

Sess: Grrrr! You'd think by now you're head would be inflated! (Glares at Inu Youkai Bitch)

IYB: Well, my heads not a balloon because I'm sweet and innocent. (Flutters eyelashes at Sesshomaru)

Sess: (Cheeks bulge out and he starts laughing insanely, along with crowd)

IYB: (Glares at everyone) on… with… the… story!

* * *

Here's character bios:

Sesshomaru- Short hair, conceals his demon markings, obese, usually wears baggy clothing, sweet personality, often cries when being insulted, gentle nature, envious of his younger brother, picked on by Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Naraku. Age: 14 Grade 7th

Kagome-Waist length hair, protector of nerds (YAY!), sought after by Inuyasha, Naraku, and pretty much every guy in school, (except for Sesshomaru, he likes Kikyo), she_ is_ a miko, very much in love with Sesshomaru. Usually wears baggy jeans and tight shirts. Age: 13 Grade: 6th

Inuyasha- Rude, self-centered, hates Sesshomaru because he's fat, and because Sesshomaru has Kagome's heart, Kikyo's boyfriend (kinda), he's kind when no one's around. Wears a lot of red t-shirts and blue jeans Age: 13 Grade: 6th

Kikyo: Mean! Wears white tanks and red dress pants Age: 13 Grade: 6th

Kaede: Pretty much same old woman…… yeah. Wears red and white business suits Age: She doesn't want anybody knowing Occupation: middle-school principal

* * *

Chapter 1: The secret

Shikara middle school:

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes; trying to control the pain he felt when they did this to him. How could they be so cruel? They were slowly crushing him, and he was older than them!

"Hey tubby! I was asking you a question! Gees, forget about it! You're too dumb to even understand!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inu baby, don't tell me you've run out of insults for this fat bastard." Said Kikyo smugly.

'Why don't they just leave me the hell alone, where's Kagome when I need her!' Sesshomaru thought, silently wishing that his dear friend would come to his rescue soon.

Inuyasha and his posse were always picking on Sesshomaru, and Kagome had been defending him since the first insult. Sesshomaru secretly had a crush on Kikyo, and Kikyo knew. She had always gone out of the way to flirt with Inuyasha in front of him, just to rip him apart.

"Hey dog shit. Why don't you leave him alone, or should I teach you _another_ lesson on how to hold your fucking tongue?" said a calm Kagome, glaring at both Inuyasha and the people with him.

"Well, if it isn't the geek lover! Come on babe, why don't you stop hangin' out with _this_ loser, and fuck a _real_ man" Inuyasha said suavely, giving Kagome a twice over, his eyes lingering on her hips and breasts.

"Why don't you stop whale watching and be _my _girl?" Inuyasha smirked…When he saw Kagome waltz over to him he froze on the spot.

She looked at him emotionlessly and smirked seductively at him. She placed one hand on his shoulder, pulling him toward her. Inuyasha thought that she was finally going to give in to him and kiss him. He'd had a crush on Kagome ever since she stood up to him, defending his older brother.

Sesshomaru knew what was about to happen, he was always more in tune to what Kagome was about to do before anybody did.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, giddy that he would finally get to kiss the girl he's loved grade-school. But he suddenly felt a pain flaming up from his lions. He doubled over in pain, holding his manhood closely, eyes bulging out in realization of what just occurred.

Kagome looked at her handiwork smugly. She looked over to Sesshomaru, silently asking if he was alright with one look. That was one thing about Kagome; she was always rescuing people when the popular crowd picked on them. Especially when it came to her Sesshy.

'Nobody hurts what's mine!' she thought possessively.

She looked back to Inuyasha with a glare.

"You'd think someone would learn not to play with people's emotions after the _first_ time their dick was crushed, but _you_ Inuyasha? You just keep on amazing me. Go screw a pig and leave your brother the fuck alone!" she yelled angrily at him.

"Why you… stop hurting my Inu! Why don't you just go make out with the fat bastard, you sicken me whore!" Kikyo sneered.

"Why, I'd love to… Come on Sess, let's find a dark closet." Kagome said with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes as she smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kagome said, looking thoughtful. Sesshomaru knew better, he winced ready to hear shrieking.

Kagome turned back to Kikyo, smiling evilly. She walked to where they stood, with Inuyasha still clutching his family jewels defensively. She looked at Kikyo through thick lashes, her smile quickly turning into a frown. She drew her fist back and…

PUNCH SHREIK

* * *

In the Janitor's Closet:

"Why do you let them do that to you Sess? They need to be taught a lesson, not by me, by you! I just don't see why you could ever like Kikyo! She's a fucking whore; she talks down to you, and flirts right in front of you!" Kagome yelled angrily. "Dammit Sesshomaru, you deserve better than that." She added softly, hoping he'd get what she was saying to him.

They had gone to their special closet to make every one think that they were making out.

Kagome had been trying so hard to let Sesshomaru know how she felt about him. She didn't care what he looked like; she loved him for who he was. But he was frustrating her to no end with his thick skull. She just couldn't tell him face to face, she knew about his crush on Kikyo, and it crushed and tore at her heart to see how she treated him.

"I can't help who I like Kags, I wish I could make it go away, but I can't" said Sesshomaru solemnly.

He just wished he was better looking like his younger brother, and then he would have everything, even Kikyo. Hell, he might even have his own fan club! (AN: Hee hee, I HAD to add that!)

A tear made its way down his cheek, and he wiped it away.

"What am I gonna do Kags? I want to be like Inuyasha, I envy his looks, his body; I want to be handsome so you don't have to protect me, I want to strong so I can protect you from my ass of a brother!" Sesshomaru yelled, feeling utterly broken. His heart felt like it had been ripped out, put in a blender, and given back to him to drink.

"Sesshomaru… close your eyes." Kagome told him softly, hoping he wouldn't push her away. She couldn't take it. She felt like her whole body was being shredded.

She saw him hesitate, but he trusted her, so he closed them slowly. Kagome looked at him, his lips. Her heart was racing so fast she was sure that it would beat out of her chest soon. She slowly leaned over to him, closing her eyes, ready for him to push her away. She was getting ever so close; her lips dangerously close to his.

Sesshomaru felt her lips caress his, his heart suddenly flaring to life. He felt as if he was on fire; he leaned into the kiss and felt her tilt her head to the side to give him better access. She wrapped her slim arms around him, grateful that he was accepting her. She felt his skin go up in flames and suddenly she was felt flames surrounding her. Sesshomaru wrapped his chubby arms around her waist, thinking that he was in heaven. Kagome broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Her eyes slowly opened to look at her best friend's face as he looked at her in return.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't tell you in words. I love you Sesshomaru." Kagome said, letting her emotionless mask slip for him.

"Kagome… I love you too." Sesshomaru said, feeling his heart come to life, as his youkai began to speak to him in husky tones about how he should take her.

Kagome felt her heart swell at his confession. She looked deep into his eyes and it seemed that she was looking into his very soul.

Sesshomaru leaned in closely to her and began kissing her more fervently, letting his youkai take over. Kagome edged him on, thinking how wonderful life was right now.

His hands began roaming to forbidden territory, as she moaned his name softly in his ear.

Kagome knew they shouldn't be doing this; they were in middle school; but she couldn't help the feelings inside her. She was beginning to lose herself in his arms, thinking of how right it felt.

She felt his hands lifting up her shirt, and she complied, lifting her arms as high as she could. Sesshomaru flung the garment to the floor when the door to their closet was opened by the school janitor. The janitor's eyes widened, he'd seen students making out in closets before, but _never_ had he expected to see Taisho and Higurashi in there, they had only pretended that they were doing things. He'd look in there to Sesshomaru crying softly on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome and Sesshomaru quickly separated from each other. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's shirt and handed it to her while Kagome just blushed and covered her chest.

"What the- get outta there and put your shirt back on girl! You're lucky class has started, or else one of the students would have seen your little peep show Higurashi. Go to the principal's office, now!" Jaken yelled, a little heated after seeing Kagome in her bra. Black was very erotic, it looked good on her.

* * *

In the Principal's office:

"Well, well, well… It's about time ye two got together!" Principal Kaede exclaimed enthusiastically.

"But make sure ye don't go too far, and… not in the janitor's closet, ye gave him quite the scare." Kaede frowned. She turned to Sesshomaru with sadness in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I need to talk to Kagome alone for a little, ye can wait in the nurse's office until I call ye back." She told him, pointing to said office.

Sesshomaru stood, giving Kagome one last look of encouragement, and walked away. Kagome turned to Kaede solemnly, knowing exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"Kagome, ye know what I want to talk about."

"Yes, I do. But, please don't tell Sesshomaru, I want to tell him when I'm ready."

"Kagome, ye don't quite understand. Ye don't have much time, your mother called; she told to come get ye, you're leaving today. She, along with your grandfather and your little brother are waiting outside the building as we speak. I knew ye two were probably in the closet crying, not truly making out, I'm sorry child, but ye must tell your love about your departure." Kaede said regretfully.

"I'll call him in and leave you two alone."

Kaede got up and strode to the door to the nurse's office. She opened the door and called Sesshomaru in. He looked up cautiously, thinking he was in trouble. He entered fearfully, but saw that Kaede was leaving the room. He looked to Kagome in confusion, but she looked away. He instantly regretted ever touching her, she was probably disgusted with herself, he thought.

"Sess, sit down, we need to talk" she said, with pain filled eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should have never let that happen, I just…-"

"No, it's nothing like that." Kagome cut in. "I love you Sess, I'd give you _anything_. It's just… Sess, I'm moving to America" she finished, her eyes tearing up.

She looked to Sesshomaru, hoping not see him sadden, but she was disappointed when saw eyes welling up too. She went to hug him, but he pushed her away.

"When were you planning on telling me Kagome? On the day you left?" he yelled angrily

"That's just it Sesshomaru, I was going to tell you two weeks before we planned on moving, but Kaede… she just told me my family's waiting outside in the car. I just…-"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and slowly fluttered closed as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately.

"Why? Why, when the first moment in my life I am truly happy, is everything taken away? It's not fair!" Sesshomaru wailed, leaning his head in the crook of her neck, crying out his soul as his heart was once again shredded.

"Sess, shush its okay. I'll come back to you as soon as I'm out of high school, I'll go to Tokyo University, and we'll see each other again… Just promise me one thing" she said, pulling him from her to look into his eyes.

"Anything" he complied

"Promise me you'll be strong, don't let the others push you around, teach them to respect you… I don't want to see a broken man when I arrive home, I want to see a true warrior, show them whose boss!" Kagome yelled, a little too into her speech.

She looked up at him with teary eyes and kissed him again.

On the way to the car, Kagome made sure the whole school watched her leave; she had a little something planned.

When she reached the car door, she looked back to Sesshomaru. She quickly ran to him, seeing that Inuyasha and his group was right beside him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him lovingly while popping her foot for everyone to see.

Unbeknownst to her though, one boy's heart was breaking that she didn't expect; his golden eyes burning and hardening with pure hat towards his brother.

Kagome ran back to the car and they sped off to their new life in America.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned to go back into the school when he was grabbed by the shoulder from behind.

"Hey fuck face, where do you think _you're_ going?" asked an angry Inuyasha, ready to slit Sesshomaru's throat.

Sesshomaru turned slightly to him, and gave a cold stare. He wasn't going to take this anymore, his heart had been damaged enough.

"Inside" he said coldly, and began walking off.

"Oh no you don't! You ain't goin' anywhere!" yelled Inuyasha. A crowd began gathering, knowing that a fight was about to break out.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, and stepped toward him menacingly. "Oh, I think I am little brother." He said, and walked off.

Inuyasha grabbed the back of Sesshomaru's shirt and pulled, ready take him on; but Sesshomaru quickly turned around and hit him square in the nose.

As Inuyasha lay on the ground, Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'No more, little brother… no more.'

* * *

13 years later in America:

"Mom, I'm gonna be late, the plane leaves in 30 minutes!" Exclaimed a now grown Kagome as she hopped around on one foot trying to get on her jeans. She wanted to look her best for Sesshomaru.

'God I hope he remembers me' she thought, dreading the thought of seeing her Sess with another woman. She had even started wearing feminine clothing so he would think highly of her.

That's how Kagome Higurashi ended up on the floor, twitching in anguish, wishing that she could get those damn tight pants on.

"Oh well, he won't sue me for wearing baggy pants again, I can just wear a skimpy T-shirt with it." She said, finally giving up on the offending jeans and slipping easily into her beloved 'Wish' pants.

"Come on dear, you don't want to be late for your own homecoming do you?" came the voice of her ever so patient mother.

Kagome sped down the stairs, grabbing a pop tart in her mouth from the counter, and running out the door.

* * *

At the Airport in Tokyo:

Kagome looked around the airport searching for the familiar janitor holding up the sign with her name on it. She turned suddenly when she heard her name being called.

"Miss Kagome! I've found you at last! My, you look prettier in person than in your photo!" exclaimed Jaken, glad to see his young lady friend once again.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru will be much pleased when he hears of your arrival! He has waited so long and, might I say myself, has become quite the handsome young man" shrieked the old gami (toad) youkai. His lord had turned down all females who threw themselves at his feet because they hadn't been his Kags.

"Hey, Jaken don't tell Sess that I'm here k? I want to surprise him" Kagome said with a wink.

She turned around and began her trek to the car lot.

* * *

At the Taisho manor:

Kagome looked at the mansion with a fond look in her eyes; it had been so long since she'd been here. She remembered everything so clearly it was like she hadn't even left. She made sure to look at every flower patch on the sidewalk on her way to the door.

She knocked on the door, feeling her heart skip wildly when she heard footsteps walking towards the entry way. When the door opened, she was caught off guard by the man in front of her.

Snow white ears were the first thing that caught her eye. Her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to tweak it. She let out a squeal of delight when it twitched in her direction, but a low growl tore her away from the appendage.

"What do you want bitch!" asked the man gruffly. He seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place where she'd met him. It then dawned on her who he was though.

'White hair, puppy ears, and gold eyes!' "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in recognition. She jumped on him in her excitement to see an old acquaintance.

"It's you, it's really you!" she screamed into his shirt. "I missed you guys so much!"

Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded. 'Who the hell is this girl? Do I know her from somewhere? Wait, that scent!' "Ka- Kagome?" he asked, wondering if she had really come back.

He pulled her away from him, giving her his usual twice over, then her smiled. "Yeah! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" she asked, smiling back.

Inuyasha had waited for this moment for 13 years! He pulled her back into his arms fiercely and dug his face into her hair, breathing in deeply as to memorize her scent.

They both turned to look back inside the house when they heard a slight growl behind them to see who it was.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been looking at the layout of Tokyo University when he heard a knock on the door.

'Just let Inuyasha get it, I'm in no mood to see any more single females' he thought, wondering what it would be like to have his Kags back. What would she think of him now? Would she like the way he looked now, like all the others? Or would she now hate him for cold demeanor and harsh personality? All these questions he had been contemplating over the past six months. He awaited the day when he could just hold her again and cry in her shoulder. 'No, such emotions are for weaklings, she said that herself '

"What do you want bitch!" asked Inuyasha gruffly. Sesshomaru wondered how Inuyasha's moods worked, he had just heard him eating and talking to their father just seconds before. 'He must have been eating Ramen' he thought, disgusted at the memory of his half brother devouring the noodles.

"Inuyasha!" yelled a female voice. She seemed happy about something.

"It's you, it's really you!"

"I missed you guys so much!" she screamed. 'Ok, what the hell? Miss? How could she miss him, nobody has left since… Could it be?' he thought questioningly

"Ka- Kagome?"

That was all Sesshomaru needed to prompt him down stairs in a blur. When he got there, he did not like the sight he saw.

* * *

He pulled her away from him, giving her his usual twice over, then her smiled. "Yeah! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" she asked, smiling back.

Inuyasha had waited for this moment for 13 years! He pulled her back into his arms fiercely and dug his face into her hair, breathing in deeply as to memorize her scent.

They both turned to look back inside the house when they heard a slight growl behind them to see who it was.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw Sesshomaru. Yes, she knew it was him, it had to be, she could recognize those markings anywhere! The only other person who had those markings was their father, and the facial structure of this man looked nothing like Mr. Taisho.

"Sess? Is that you?" she asked, wondering if in fact, this cold looking man had been the sweet, loving boy she'd rescued every day in middle school.

The man nodded his head in affirmation, and she decided to run to him. Kagome leapt to him and wrapped herself around him, kissing him fervently, never wanting to let him go.

Sesshomaru pushed her away slightly after her assault and looked at her. She had indeed grown into a beautiful woman.

All of a sudden, a woman thrashed through the door angrily looking at the inu brothers.

"You two! Outside! Now!"

* * *

IYB: Well? What do you think? It took me awhile to finish this so… don't be too cruel in your judgment, but I still want the truth. Critique me if you want… Oh!... And can someone _PLEASE _tell me what a flame is!

Sesshomaru: Please Review… If you don't, then I will just consider you hate me.

IYB: Now, now Sess, don't worry, everybody _LOVES_ you! They just might care for _ME_ since I made you fat.

Sesshomaru: Well, I can forgive for THAT… But only if you do something for _ME_…

IYB: Oh… ummmm… sure, what is it?

Sesshomaru whispers something in her ear and backs away with an evil smirk.

IYB: Well, I'm not sure, I would need to find a baby sitter

Sesshomaru calls babysitting company and a 13 year pops into vision

IYB: Well, okay! You win! Let's go… (Mummers) before anyone sees me

Sesshomaru hisses in victory

IYB and Sesshomaru walk away

* * *

Welook closer to see a carnival…. We see Sesshomaru licking furiously at two cotton candies while IYB is seen paying for six more with a sullen look on her face.

IYB: Oh lord, why me!

Everybody laughing: PLEASE REVIEW! HAHAHAHA!


End file.
